At the present time, so far as is known, translucent and/or transparent panels provided in the roof of a vehicle are hinged at one side to the roof structure and latched at the other side so that they can be opened or closed. The latch is accessible from the interior of the vehicle only and may include a lock to hold the panel closed and so, ordinarily, is secure from the outside but not from the inside. The panels may be installed by the manufacturer or custom-installed by the purchaser of the vehicle and because they are quite expensive, are frequently stolen by detaching them from the roof structure which is relatively easy if access is obtained to the interior of the vehicle. It is the purpose of this invention to make it more difficult to remove such panels by providing locking means which will not only prevent the panels from being opened from the exterior, but also from the interior without a key.